1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an absorbent article and method for protecting a user by absorbing or containing body fluids including menstrual fluids or other body exudates. In one aspect, this invention relates to an absorbent article and method having side leakage protection and novel means and method for positioning and fastening the absorbent article to an undergarment.
2. Background of the Invention
Many different absorbent products for the absorption of human body fluids are available in the form of feminine pads, sanitary napkins, panty shields, panty liners, and incontinence devices. Feminine care sanitary protection absorbent products absorb body fluids, including menses, and come in different functional designs. Sanitary napkins and feminine pads externally worn about the pudendal area are absorbent pads designed primarily for menstrual flow. Panty liners or panty shields are thin sanitary napkin products worn about the pudendal area for light menstrual flow. Incontinence protection absorbent products absorb body fluids including urine.
Absorbent products for the absorption of human body fluids have an absorbent positioned between a liquid-permeable body-side cover and a liquid-impermeable garment-facing baffle. These absorbent products for the absorption of human body fluids include a top layer of the liquid-permeable body-side cover, a middle layer of the absorbent, and a bottom layer of the liquid-impermeable garment-facing baffle. A pressure sensitive adhesive is secured to the baffle and used to attach the product to an inner crotch portion of an undergarment.